ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kids' WB: Kingdom Hearts Adventure: Chain of Memories
Kids' WB: Kingdom Hearts Adventure: Chain of Memories (キッズWB ：キングダムハーツアドベンチャー：思い出のチェーン) is a Japanese-American role-playing game. Summary Worlds inside Castle Oblivion *Kids' WB Backlot *Yoshi Island (The Adventures of Yoshi) *Skylands (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands) *San Francisco (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Gotham City (The Batman) *Bubbletown (Cubix: Robots for Everyone) *Emerald City (The Adventures of Team Chaotix) *Metropolis (Legion of Super Heroes) *Inner World (Spider Riders) *Acmetropolis (final crossover level/Loonatics Unleashed) *Sebastian's Hometown *Sebastian's City (final level) Characters Main *Joshama (Sebastian in English version) *Yakko Warner *Quest Minor Antagonists Kids' WB Characters Yoshi Island *Yoshi *Koopakin (Koopa in English version) *Feather *King K. Rool *Birdo *Koopa (Bowser in English version) (Now a Dark Shadow) *Koopa Jr. (Bowser Jr. in English version) Skylands *Spyro *Gill Grunt *Trigger Happy *Cynder *Jet-Vac *High Five *Spitfire *Stormblade *Pop Fizz *Flynn *Cali *Hugo *Sharpfin *Mags *Glumshanks *Tessa *Buzz *Golden Queen (Now a Dark Shadow) San Fransisco *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle Chan *Tohru *Captain Black *Viper *El Toro Fuerte *Paco *Valmont (Now a Dark Shadow) *Finn *Ratso *Chow *Hak Foo Gotham City *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Dick Grayson/Robin *The Joker (Now a Dark Shadow) *Catwoman *Man-Bat Bubbletown *Connor *Cubix *Abby *Dondon *Chip *Cerebrix *Mong *Maximix *Hela Nemo *Prof. Nemo *Dr. K (Now a Dark Shadow) Emerald City *Vector *Vanilla *Espio *Sonia *Charmy *Saffron Bee *Joly Bee *Clarie Peterson *Cream *Dr. Razzor (Now a Dark Shadow) *Dr. Eggman Metropolis *Clark Kent/Superman *Lightning Lad *Saturn Girl *Brainiac 5 *Phantom Girl *Bouncing Boy *Duo Damsel/Triplicate Girl *Timber Wolf *Lightning Lord (Now a Dark Shadow) Inner World *Hunter Steele *Shadow *Corona *Venus *Igneous *Flame *Prince Lumen *Princess Sparkle *Lord Mantid (Now a Dark Shadow) *Buguese *Larva P. Grasshop *Beerain *Stags Acmetropolis *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Slam Tasmanian *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Optimatus (Now a Dark Shadow) Cast Japanese Cast English Cast *Jason Adam 'Anthony' Griffith as Joshama Avalar (called Sebastian in the English version) *Cindy Robinson as Marasu Avalar (called Veronica in the English version, in Amy (2010-present) voice) *Dan Green as Terrioua Avalar (called Homer in the English version) and Prof. Nemo *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner *Ron Pardo as Quest and Graer *Landon Norris as Nestor *James Rankin as Lord Spite *Billy West as Yoshi *Khary Payton as Feather *Jim Parsons as Koopakin (called Koopa in the English version) *Kari Wahlgren as Birdo, Tessa, Saturn Girl, and Duo Damsel/Triplicate Girl *Sam Eilliot as King K. Rool *Nolan North as Koopa (called Bowser in the English version) *Tom Kenny as Koopa Jr. (called Bowser Jr. in the English version) *Josh Keaton as Spyro *Darin De Paul as Gill Grunt and El Toro Fuerte *Dave Wittenberg as Trigger Happy *Tobie LaSalandra as Cynder *Greg Ellis as Jet-Vac *Samuel Vincent as High Five, Vector, and Krypto *Diedrich Bader as Spitfire *Stephanie Lemelin as Stormblade *Bobcat Goldwait as Pop Fizz *Patrick Warburton as Flynn *Sumalee Montano as Cali *Michael Yurchak as Hugo *Dave B. Mitchell as Sharpfin *Eliza Schneider as Mags *Chris Cox as Glumshanks *Travis Willingham as Buzz and Chow *CCH Pounder as Golden Queen *James Sie as Jackie Chan *Stacie Chan as Jade Chan *Sab Shimono as Uncle Chan *Phil LaMarr as Tohru and Finn *James Arnold Taylor as Captain Black and Lightning Lord *Kimberly Brooks as Viper *Raymond Ochoa as Paco *Andrew Ableson as Valmont *Clancy Brown as Ratso *John DiMaggio as Hak Foo *Rino Romano as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alastair Duncan as Alfred Pennyworth *Danielle Judovits as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Evan Sabara as Dick Grayson/Robin *Kevin Michael Richardson as The Joker *Gina Gershon as Catwoman *Peter MacNicol as Man-Bat *Andrew Rannells as Connor *Scottie Ray as Cubix *Veronica Taylor as Abby and Cream *Eric Stuart as Dondon *Amy Birnbaum as Chip *Jimmy Zoppi as Cerebrix, Mong, and Dr. K *Frank Frankson as Maximix *Rachael Lillis as Hela Nemo *Peter New as Espio *Kathleen Barr as Charmy Bee and Joly Bee *Ashleigh Ball as Vanilla and Saffron Bee *Tabitha St. Germain as Sonia and Clarie Peterson *Andrew Jackson as Dr. Razzor *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman *Yuri Lowenthal as Clark Kent/Superman *Andy Milder as Lightning Lad *Heather Hogan as Phantom Girl *Michael Cornacchia as Bouncing Boy *Shawn Harrison as Timber Wolf More cast soon... Cutscenes Kids' WB: Kingdom Hearts Adventure: Chain of Memories/Cutscenes Category:Square Enix Category:Kids WB Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Fantasy Category:E10+ Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Video games Category:WB Games Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Action/Adventure Category:Drama Category:Sarah West's Ideas